The present invention is related to an anti-detachment structure for a knife and knife sheath. The anti-detachment structure is able to firmly fix the knife in the knife sheath without unexpected detachment, while permitting the knife to be conveniently extracted from the knife sheath.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional knife and knife sheath structure 9. A strap 94 is disposed on one side of the knife sheath 91 and has a fastener 96 (such as a buckle) at free end 95. Another fastener is disposed on the other side of the knife sheath 91. The strap 94 can be crossed over the opening 93 of the knife sheath 91 to fasten the fastener 96 on the other fastener. Accordingly, the knife 98 is prevented from detaching from the knife sheath 91. When taking out the knife, it is necessary to first unfasten the fastener 96 with index finger and thumb. However, the index finger and thumb apply a force onto the fastener in a direction which is not coordinate with the direction in which the knife is extracted. Therefore, the knife can be hardly smoothly and quickly extracted.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 6, the inner wall face 92 of the knife sheath 91 is formed with multiple protuberances 97 near the opening 93. The protuberances 97 engage with the handle of the knife to locate the knife, permitting the knife to be directly extracted out of the knife sheath 91. However, the protuberances generally can hardly tightly locate the knife in the knife sheath 91. On the other hand, in case the protuberances too tightly engage with the knife, it will be difficult to extract the knife. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an anti-detachment structure which is able to firmly fix the knife in the knife sheath without unexpected detachment, while permitting the knife to be conveniently extracted from the knife sheath.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an anti-detachment structure for a knife and knife sheath. The anti-detachment structure is able to firmly fix the knife in the knife sheath without unexpected detachment, while permitting the knife to be conveniently extracted from the knife sheath. The anti-detachment structure includes a knife and a knife sheath. The knife has a handle and a blade received in the knife sheath. The handle has a fixing section having a guide face directed to the blade and a stop face back to the blade. A resilient member and a linearly movable driving block are disposed in the knife sheath. By means of drivingly operating the guide face, stop face, resilient member and the driving block, the knife can be firmly fixed in the knife sheath without unexpected detachment. Also, the knife can be easily and conveniently extracted out of the knife sheath.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: